


peppa's revenge

by Copyrighted_trash



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/pseuds/Copyrighted_trash
Summary: peppa kills daddy pig and more
Relationships: Peppa Pig/Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig)
Kudos: 5





	peppa's revenge

**Author's Note:**

> BTW ME AND MY PAL DONE THIS AS A JOKE  
> everyone loves peppa and suzy

one day peppa was being annoying and peppa phoned Suzy sheep 'suzy come over' 

why peppa ?

you'll see 

ok 

Suzy came in fishnet tight and a illusion dress

next thing u know 

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh peppa ahhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

suzy moves on top of peppa 

there having a good time until daddy pig walks in /............

SUZY ARE YOU FUCKING MY INOCENT DAUGHTER?!?!?!?!?!?

NO SHES FUCKING ME UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!1

peppa slowly brings out the knife and stab!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

daddy pig is deed 

now where were we 

ah yes 

peppa brings out the vibrater!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

YESSSSSSSS 

OMGGGG

I LOVE ITTTTTTTTT

PEPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HARDERRRRRRR PUT IT TO THE MAXXXXXXX UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

THE END

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
